Main Page
Welcome to the LoL-DnD Wiki A wiki for our DnD Game! Pages of interest: *Characters *Items *Major Events *Major Locations *The Story So Far... A world on the brink of destruction... Runeterra. A world where magic runs through the very fabric of the land. Long ago, gods and men battled for supremacy over their fellow beings, unleashing terrible forces upon their enemies. Wars between tribes were quick and brutal, lives being snuffed out hundreds at a time as spellcasters worked their deadly trade. As destructive as war magic was, all fell dim in the nuclear glow of Rune magic. Powerful mages known as summoners rediscovered the ancient written symbols, hidden away from mortal eyes for thousands of years. Rumored to be the written language of the gods themselves, the Runes opened direct channels between the physical realm and the magical, releasing the floodgates of pure magical energy. Worldwide Rune Wars blazed between nations, wreaking havoc in their wake. Armies wiped out in an instant, land masses disappeared beneath the waves, and the very crust of the planet began to fracture and mutate, warped by the unnatural forces hurled by reckless men. Environmental disasters became commonplace: magical storms wiped villages out of existence; violent tremors shook the ground creating bottomless chasms and towering mountain ranges; the land itself morphed in strange unpredictable ways. The most populated continent of Valoran was cut off from the rest of the world by the expansion of vast seas. Seeing the very fabric of existence threatened by the unchecked use of magic, a group of the world’s most powerful summoners met to devise a way to put a stop to the violence lest the planet consume itself. They devised a plan to allow for the settlement of international disputes through combat without the need for war - champions from each side of any given dispute would fight for their lords in a gladiatorial arena. Thus, the League of Legends was founded. Even the most powerful of the city-states left in Valoran did not dare challenge the will of a cabal of powerful Rune mages, and quickly conceded to the terms laid out before them. Armies were recalled, and ambassadors were sent to the newly constructed Institute of War. The roster of League-approved champions quickly swelled, many representing the city-states of Valoran, and some representing only their own interests. As the League’s influence grew, it expanded its purpose to enforcing the peace it had created by interfering in developing conflicts, and even becoming a de facto prison for beings considered too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. A period of unprecedented peace followed. Though small skirmishes between nations still occurred, open war ceased for the first time in centuries. But no good thing lasts forever. Political scandals have created mounting tension between powerful city-states, and the integrity of the League itself has been called into question. As the shadow of war begins to loom over Valoran once more, new threats raise their heads: viking and undead armies from across the seas; a dramatic increase in the activity of anarchistic Void cultists; and still subtler dangers that swell beneath the notice of all but the most wary. Runeterra is on the brink of self-destruction. The League may have its champions, but the world needs yet more heroes to arise in the face of chaos and war. The world waits for men and women of valor to answer the call. Will it be you? Category:Browse